The Raccoon Wore Sable
by soogi
Summary: A girl moves to the city she hopes will launch her dreams.


All animal crossing characters property of nintendo.

* * *

**Mood: Bright flowers**

**Wearing: The only thing I own**

This is it! Finally, after five years pounding the books, I'm out on my own in a new place. The town is fab, there's a beach, I've got ideas. I AM a designer - that's what I keep telling myself.

**Mood: In a minor chord**

**Wearing: Same outfit**

Wouldn't you know it - Crabslist lied. There's no apartments here - no condos, no hotels, or motels. Nothing but houses. As if I could get a house. I've still got those college loans to pay off. I went to the government office, tried talking to some old duck. Talk about a negative attitude! Those civil servants always act like they've got a job for life, and their job is NOT my welfare. And that lipstick - LAME. Vermilion does NOT go with a purple complexion. Tried telling her I needed a place to stay. You wouldn't think they'd want me sleeping on the beach, right? Not in this posh little haven.

She acted like I was stupid, then showed me a map. Told me I had a house. Well, it seems somebody here has my same exact name, the old duck didn't realize I wasn't that person. Name and number. That's all you are to the government.

**Mood: Sleepy**

I thought I'd go bang on the door and see if I could crash for the night. The door was open. Creeped me out a bit, but I checked around the place, no one was there. It appears the person who owns the house is someplace else for the night, so here I sit, journaling. If she comes back before I've left, I'll blame it on the duck.

**Mood: Expectant**

**Wearing: Same old. Again**

Had a great sleep, woke up HUNGRY. I'm going to find a store and beg for some food.

Walked into the store hungry, walked out an employee. The owner's a racoon - very posh, very brash. Wearing a towel around his middle, for goodness sake! He's going to make me work before I can eat. Hasn't he heard of credit?

I have to wear a uniform, and he's making me plant flowers around the place. Dear journal, this is NOT what I went to college for.

**Mood: Fading Fast**

**Wearing: Nookwear**

Must have lost ten pounds since I first arrived, I've been running so fast for the furry bandit. I did find food, so I may last a bit longer, but really, how long can someone live on peaches? Nook, that slave driver, doesn't even have food in his store. I was SO naive to take his gig. And today, he YELLED at me! Just because I forgot to wear that dowdy uniform. I ran back to the house, then remembered it was in my pocket.

**Mood: Autumn in my brain**

**Wearing: Nook's uniform**

Nook owns this town. Turns out the house is mine to use, but guess who holds the mortgage? The racoon, of course. All the shells I find on the beach? Nook will buy them - for a discounted price. Of course. I'm going to be scouting the beach for a long time to get that furball off my back.

I have to admit this: Nook has an uncanny sense for trend home fashion. I picked up a simple chair in the most delicious shade of tomato. Who is that racoon's muse?

**Mood: Dark clouds**

**Wearing: That pitfall seeding uniform**

Somebody around here is eating steak. Introduced himself as Pudge. Where does he get his food? He was too busy talking about deep-knee bends to tell me. I'm going to check out the museum.

Found a great coffee spot inside the Museum. At first I was going to pass - the pigeon doesn't do anything BUT coffee. After having a cup I understood. He's into the Zen of it all, although you'd think in that case it would be green tea. I suppose it's because this is such a dog-eat-dog town. The pigeon cut me off at one cup. He's got a stage in the corner of the place. Guess there's music on Saturday.

**Mood: Flowers, flowers, FLOWERS!**

**Wearing: Soon, a wedding gown?**

I am in love. His name is K.K., and he's the headliner at the coffeehouse. He played a song just for me, then gave me a copy to play at home. I'm going to meet him after his gig is done. I walked out of the museum to see fireworks exploding in the sky above me. How appropriate.

**Mood: Dark, rolling clouds**

**Wearing: Oh who cares!**

That dog! K.K. plays the circut. Says he won't be back in town till next Saturday. I found out Tortimer has a fireworks show every weekend in August. Isn't that SO my life. K.K.'s probably got a girl in every town.

**Mood: Whirling, swirling storm clouds**

**Wearing: Something rumpled**

Bite a girl when she's down. I was talking to ---------- last night; a scorpion snuck up behind me and stung me. I wouldn't put it past her to have staged the whole thing. She knows I'm on the fast track with the Happy Room Academy. Woke up outside my front door still feeling dizzy. Must be the scorpion sting.

**Mood: Flowers! (100 my own)**

**Wearing: Freedom, like a flag**

Finally got that racoon off my back - paid off my mortgage. Had to do a little dance outside the town court.

**Mood: Exploding clouds of steam!**

**Wearing: A ball-and-chain around my ankle**

Nook. The plump little rat's worse than just about any character I could name in this cruel, cruel town. I went in to sell him a little thing I managed to dig up - before I knew it, I was back on the hook for another few thousand bells. A home addition, I didn't even know I'd agreed to. Pitfalls! I stormed out of the place.

**Mood: Flowers**

**Wearing: One of my own designs**

Think I've got a chance to finally make good on my sweat and talent - after a fashion. I went into the Able sister's shop. The upside: I'm now a designer. The downside: I've got to pay up front for promotion of my designs. However, Mable did place them prominently right in front of the door. She likes them. With any luck I'll soon be seeing my designs all over town.

Maybe I'll make it, after all.


End file.
